Angels and Demons: A Twisting Love
by The Homunculi Twins
Summary: REPOST! The war between Angels and Demons came to an end. Pharaoh Atemu's lover is having strange, haunting dreams about a young boy being abused by none other then the notorious Rebellion leader, Ushio. Full Summary Inside *Ushio Bashing, M for: Language, Sexual Themes, Mature Themes, Mpreg, Slash* *Mobium- Baku- Castle- Sanity-shipping* **Read at your Own Risk**
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the First Chapter of 'Angels and Demons: A Twisting Love'** _We hope you enjoy this story! Now, please read and review!_

**Title: **Angels and Demons: A Twisting Love

**Author: **The Homunculi Twins

**Beta: **NONE at the MOMENT

**Genre:** ROMANCE/THREESOME/ANGST/ABUSE/ADVENTURE/FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP

**Story/Anime: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Rating: **T for now

**Summary: **The war between Angels and Demons came to an end. Pharaoh Atem's lover is having strange, haunting dreams about a young boy being abused by none other then the notorious Rebellion leader Ushio. What happens when said boy appears out of no where with Jōnouchi, High Priest Seth and Seto's husband, younger sister show up in the Palace Gardens? And why does Mālik, Ryou, and Jōnouchi seem to know the boy?

**Warning: **Threesome, language, yaoi

**Pairings:** MOBIUMSHIPPING, BAKUSHIPPING, CASTLESHIPPING, SAINITYSHIPPING!

**Disclaimer: **The Homunculi Twins don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! We don't make a profit for this story

**Claimer: **We own this plot, our OC's, Greed's laptop, the clothes on our back, and $250. Lawyers, back off. You to FBI agents!

**Note:**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_Letter_

_Book/Magazine Titles_

_Flashbacks- _**s**_tart and _**e**_nd_

Greed: Hi everyone!

Yami: this is a re-uploaded post of chapter one, seeing as how has been deleting most of our stories *glares*

Greed: We've decided to post all of our chapters for **A Bruising Love** on as soon as we get an account.

Yami: don't forget to review and sign the petition!

**~†º.º.º†~**

**Chapter One**

**~Somewhere in Heaven~**

A loud slap resonated through out the stone room. A boy, who looked to be no older then twelve, but was actually twenty years old, fell to the floor. The boy's skin was pale; paler then the norm. Once, bright joy-filled amethyst eyes that sparkled with youth and happiness, were dull and life-less. Not a hint of life was to be seen in those eyes. His once spiky black hair, with a dark purple crown and yellow bangs that hung around his face were dirty. To his side hung two once pure white wings, now lying limply at his side. Feathers had been torn out of the wings, and the one on the right looked broken, as it was lying on the floor dejectedly, while the other was slightly raised.

Above the boy stood a man with dark brown hair that pointed outwards. Behind his back, there were two black bat-like wings. Beady black eyes stared at the boy on the floor. With a snort, the man kicked the boy in the gut. The tri-colored teen didn't make a sound as the steel-toed boot buried itself deep into his stomach.

The man above him sneered in disgust. "Pitiful. You _Angels_ are supposed to be strong, but this proves that **WE**are far more superior and stronger then you" the man said, giving the boy another kick as if to prove his point.

"Enough, Ushio. I said we wanted him to be tortured, not killed" a voice said from above the man, Ushio, said. Ushio looked up, and spotted a man with dark green hair and bright golden eyes standing in a doorway, 30 feet above Ushio's head. Ushio sneered.

"Shut up. What the hell do you want anyways? I thought I still had another hour with him" Ushio snapped, angered that this damn angel came in and interrupted his feeding time. The man above him snorted, before he summoned his own wings. His wings were a beautiful color, a light, golden color that sparkled in the sunlight when he let his nearly the thirty foot long wings flare out behind.

The man jumped off the balcony, holding out an Egyptian Ankh in front of him as he gently glided down to where Ushio stood. Narrowing his dark, beetle black eyes, the Demon hissed in anger and pain, dropping to all fours. He desperately crawled away from the Ankh that burned his flesh and sent his mind spiraling towards madness.

"How dare you bring that wretched thing near me Angel!" Ushio screamed, foaming coming off the side of his mouth. The man smirked in triumphant, as he walked closer to the pain-wracked body of the Demon.

"I dare, demon, because you are in _my_ territory. I dare, because I know that you would attack me without hesitation in order to escape and meet up with your '_friends_'" The man said, golden eyes dancing with hatred; those eyes that held a pleased look inside of the golden iris' as he watched the Demon wither in pain. "It would be…_wise_ to not speak back to me" the man hissed angrily, tossing the large Ankh onto the Demon's body.

Ushio screamed in pain as the Ankh burned his flesh; he withered on the floor, desperately trying to get the damn thing off of him while the Angel above him laughed manically.

This went on for another few minutes, before the Angel grew bored and took the Ankh off of the man. He watched as Ushio panted for breath, before leaping to his hands and feet and scurrying into a corner to wait off the after effects of the Ankh.

The man scoffed in disgust, before turning his attention down to the young boy on the floor. Reaching down, he grasped the boy by his hair, yanking the boy's head up so that the boy was staring with unseeing eyes into the older man's eyes.

The man snarled as he saw how broken the boy was, and that he still refused to tell them anything.

"You little bitch" the man hissed, slapping the boy in the face, "why the Hell aren't you talking? We've been at this for 3 years...and all you have to do is tell me where the three traitorous Angels are."

The boy stared at him, not making a sound. This angered the man to know end. Yelling in frustration, he picked up the boy and threw him against a wall. The boy made no sound as his head hit the wall with a sickening '_CRACK'_, before he slid to the floor. Blood trickled down his face.

"Astrale Geister! Angriff das Junge!" the man shouted. From behind him, dark shadow's swirled around him, before they rushed at the boy. The boy was lifted upwards as the shadows began to attack him, both inside and out. Blood splattered against the walls as the shadows tore at the boy. Still no sound escaped the boy's lips.

"Scheiße! Warum pflegt Sie Schrei, Junge?" the golden eyed man shouted in anger. Ushio watched with narrowed eyes as the Shadow's continued with their assault. The man growled, before he recalled his shadows. He walked over to the boy, grabbing him by his shoulders and bringing his face closer to the boys.

"This would be a lot easier, Junge, if you would just tell me where the hell they are" the man hissed in his face, before he dropped him onto the floor unceremoniously. He turned to Ushio, who was still pressed against the wall.

"Come Demon. I have some fresh fear for you" the man snapped, before he flew up to the door that was still open. Ushio looked up at him, then back at the prone figure on the floor, before un-flaring his wings and flying after the demented Angel.

Neither Angel nor Demon noticed the silent tears that started to stream from the boys amethyst eyes.

**~Egypt; Palace~**

It was quiet inside the Royal Palace. Ra had just started to rise, and with him, the slaves and servants began to stir. That is, until an ear piercing scream resonated throughout the entire palace.

In the Pharaoh's chambers, a teen with spiky black hair that was crowned with dark red tips that had yellow lightning bolts shooting up into the dark black hair, and yellow bangs that framed his face sat up. Fear etching into his pale face. A scream erupted from his throat; his crimson-violet colored eyes wide with fear. Besides him, a man who looked just like him, only with tanned skin, sat up quickly at the scream. He turned his crimson colored eyes upon his lover of three years, who was clutching his head, his eyes screwed shut as tears poured out of them. Alarmed, the tanned man placed a hand onto the others shoulder, and instantly whished he hadn't.

The other let out another ear piercing scream, jumping in fright. The pale boy turned pain filled orbs onto his lovers', and almost instantly calmed. With a cry, the pale boy latched himself onto the older boy's shirt, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Yami! What happened?" the tanned one exclaimed, just as the door burst open, revealing 4 very pissed off men.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE FUCKING SCREAMING!" a man with messy white hair, tanned skin, and cold sapphire blue eyes shouted. A man who mirrored the first, but with pale skin and soft, chocolate brown eyes, gently tugged on the older boy's sleeve.

"Akefia …" he started, but was cut off when a man with tanned skin, hard cerulean eyes and dark brown hair snapped, "There are people trying to sleep, Ra damnit!" he shouted.

"Seriously! What the hell is so damn important that you have to go screaming your bloody head off so early in the fucking morning?" a psychotic looking man with platinum blonde hair that stuck up in different directions and dark lavender eyes demanded. Behind the three that had yelled stood the young albino, a boy with light brown hair with honey brown eyes and pale skin, and a teen that looked almost exactly like the psychotic looking boy, but with straighter looking hair then the others. They all shook their heads, reached up, and smacked their respective lovers on the back of the head.

"Ow!" was the only thing heard as they all clutched their throbbing craniums. "What was that for?" they asked. The three sighed.

"Because, Akefia, if you hadn't noticed, Yami's crying on the bed!" Ryou, the white-haired teen, said.

"Seriously, why don't ya get yer heads together an' look 'round ya, an' see de obvious!" Jōnouchi, the brown haired, honey eyed teen said.

"Mariku, what the hell is wrong with you! Barging in here with out seeing if they were even awake!" Mālik, the tanned, platinum blonde teen scolded.

Atem rolled his eyes as his friends started to get into a small argument with their lovers, before turning his attention back to his lover. His heart twinged painfully at the condition of his lover. His already pale face was paler then before, his crimson-amethyst eyes far away. Yami was shaking uncontrollably, a thin layer of sweat making his skin shine. Atem was about to say something, when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Looking up, he saw a teen that looked exactly like Mariku and Mālik, but only with lavender-crimson colored eyes, holding a cup of water in his hands.

"When ever Mālik gets upset about something, Mariku or I go and get him something to drink. I thought that this might help Yami too" Marik said, his eyes sympathetic. Atem nodded his head gratefully and took the cup. Marik could be pretty…crazy, at times, but his heart is in the right place when ever something happened to one of his close friends.

"Thank you, Marik" Atem said his voice grateful. He then gestured to the arguing couples "Would you mind getting the others out of here? I want to try to calm Yami down a bit" Atem asked. Marik smirked and nodded, before mock bowing.

"Of course, _Pharaoh_" Marik taunted, before skipping next two his two arguing lovers. Bending down, he whispered something in their ears, causing Mālik to blush and Mariku to smirk. Mariku yanked on Mālik's arm, dragging him out of the room, mostly likely to their own room. Marik then made his way over to Bakura, grabbed him by the ear, and whispered something in his ear. Bakura gaped, before he to smirked. Releasing Bakura, he walked up to Seth and whispered something into his ear. Within a second, Atem's room was completely empty, save for himself, Marik, and Yami.

Marik turned around, mock saluted, before he skipped/ran out o f the room.

Atem sighed.

Sometimes, hanging out with all of his friends was just too much. Looking down, his heart tightened with sadness as he saw Yami was still shaking with fear.

"Oh, Habibi…what's wrong?" Atem asked, concern etching onto his tanned features. His lover sniffed, and sat up, rubbing his crimson-violet colored eyes. Atem reached out a hand, tenderly wiping away the stray tears that escaped from his lovers eyes. Yami closed his eyes, leaning into the soft embrace.

"Habibi…are you ok?" Atem asked after a moment of silence.

Yami was silent for a few minutes, making Atem think that he had fallen back asleep, as his eyes were closed, when Yami opened them and stared into dark crimson orbs.

"I dreamed about that little boy again…" Yami whispered, his normally powerful voice sounding so lost and broken. Atem's heart clenched, not only at his lovers tone of voice, but also at the mention of the boy.

Lately, Yami had been dreaming of a boy with bright amethyst colored eyes being tortured by a traitorous demon named Ushio for a few weeks now. Atem wrapped his arms around Yami, who buried his face into Atem's well toned chest.

"Do you want to tell me about it, or do you want to have the others in here to?" Atem asked. Yami hesitated, before he nodded his head. "I want the others to be here, since their going to be asking why I was screaming" Yami said, a small smile. Atem smiled, laughing softly as he hugged Yami. Although he would never admit it, Atem knew that Yami was greatly disturbed by these frequent dreams. They always showed the same thing; a small boy, who looked no older then twelve, getting tortured by the demon Ushio. Every time Yami dreams about the Little One, as they had started to dub him, Yami said that his eyes would start to lose their life in them.

They didn't know much about the Little One, only that he was an Angel of some sorts with bright amethyst colored eyes. Other then that, they knew absolutely nothing about the Little One. They had asked their Angel friends, but they had replied that there were lots of people in Main Heaven had amethyst colored eyes.

_"H__ey guys?" Yami asked, "Can I ask you a question real quick?" _

_"Seems like you already did, Mini Pharaoh" Akefia said, causing Bakura, Mālik, Mariku, Marik, and Jōnouchi to snicker. Ryou scowled, smacking Akefia and Bakura on the back of the head, while Atem, Seth, and Seto smacked Mariku, Marik, Mālik, and Jōnouchi on the heads. _

_"Ow!" the six men cried, clutching their heads. _

_"Be nice you two, or you're not getting anything for a month!" Ryou snapped. Akefia and Bakura paled at that thought, before they nodded their heads so fast, it looked like it was going to snap off. Seth snorted turning to look at Yami, who had a small smile on his face. Seto glanced at his cousin, taking in the bags underneath his eyes, and how pale his normally slightly tanned skin was. _

_"What's wrong Yami?" Seto asked, genuine concern in his voice. The question caught everyone's attention, and they all turned to the small Demon teen. Everyone saw the worried and haunted look in Yami's crimson-amethyst colored eyes. Atem walked over to Yami, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him an encouraging smile. Yami gave a weak smile, before turning his attention to his friends. Taking a deep breath, knowing this wasn't going to be easy, the young 'Queen' of Egypt began._

_"As you all know, I have the gift of foresight that does not require the aid of the Millennium Necklace," Yami began. Everyone in the room nodded, tensing slightly. _

_They all knew of Yami's gift, how he only received them every once and a while. They knew that when Yami spoke of his Sight, something was going to happen._

_"For the past few weeks, I have been receiving Visions of the same thing; visions of a young boy, who looked no older than twelve Summers...in the company of Ushio." Silence._

_Yami was mildly impressed that no one had started screaming ye-_

_"WHAT?"_

_Never mind._

_"What the hell? Is that Ra forsaken bastard back for some more ass kicking?" Akefia snarled, punching his fist into his palm. Besides him, both Bakura and Seto paled slightly, placing a hand on their slightly swollen stomachs._

_The twenty-two and twenty year old demons were pregnant; Bakura was three months, almost four, while Seto had just reached the second month._

_Akefia, Ryou, Seth, and Jōnouchi sensed their lovers fear, quickly pulled them into reassuring hugs._

_"I don't-"_

_"When I see that bastard, I'm going to tear him limb from limb, before feeding him to the lions" Marik fumed, his eyes narrowed. _

_"I'll be right besides you Marik. He's caused to much shit in our lives to be left alive" Seth snarled, his grip on Seto tightening. _

_All three Angels looked confused. _

_"Uhh…who's Ushio?" Jōnouchi asked, voicing the very question that was rattling around in the Angel's brains. Marik's jaw tightened. _

_"He's the demon that led the Rebellion against Atem when he first took the thrown" Marik said, anger in his crimson-lavender eyes. The other demons also had anger and hatred in their eyes._

_"You mean the one that nearly killed you and Bakura!" Ryou gasped, looking between his lover and Marik. They both nodded, both visibly tense. Ryou's grip around Bakura's waist tightened slightly, although he was still being gentle because of the baby. Akefia's eyes hardened. Mariku and Mālik both held onto one of Marik's arms._

_"So what the hell does this mean Yami" Seth snapped, angered by the very mention of Ushio's name._

_Yami sighed. "As I said, I've been having dreams about Ushio torturing a small boy with amethyst colored eyes. He looks to be about twelve, maybe even thirteen years old with what I can see. He's definitely not human, as I can see wings that hung across his back." Here Yami hesitated._

_"Go on," Ryou spoke encouragingly. Yami closed his eyes._

_"And...and he looks like an Angel," Yami whispered. The three Angels in the room gasp, their eyes widening._

**/An Angel…with amethyst colored eyes? No…it can't be…/ **_Ryou thought, unknowingly having the link open. Bakura and Akefia looked at Ryou strangely._

_"What do you mean 'No…it can't be', Ry?" Bakura asked. Ryou glanced up, and blushed as he saw everyone looking at him. _

_"Uh…w-well…uh..."Ryou stuttered, his blush deepening. Mālik sighed._

_"What he means is that we had a friend of ours who looked a lot younger then he actually was. He…he also had amethyst colored eyes…" Mālik said. Jōnouchi nodded._

_"He's da one w're always talkin' 'bout. Da one dat helped us escape from de Main Heaven" Jōnouchi said, his honey brown eyes sad. Ryou nodded._

_"His name is-was Yugi" Ryou said softly. No one missed the mess up. _

_"Was?" Atem asked. Tears started to fill Ryou's eyes, though the teen quickly blinked them away._

_"The last time we saw Yugi, was when he, Amane, mine and Ryou's sister, and Serenity, Jōnouchi's younger sister, yelling at us to get through the portal" Mālik said._

_"It was da' day we 'ad decided ta escape from the Main 'Eaven; we were bein' chased by a thousan' g'ards an' Lords of 'Eaven. We 'ad almost made it ta the portal Yug an' Amane 'ad created fer us. An' den…boom…one of de higher Lords who were chasin' us, sent out an attack of some sort…didn't really know what, 'cause we were runnin' fer our lives an' all, and Yug' an Serenity an' Amane were-"Jōnouchi started, but got choked up at the mention of his sister and best friends. Jōnouchi closed his eyes, tears threatening to fall. "Dey was caught in da blast. An...an' while neither I nor Mal an' Ry know what dat spell was, we all knew dat nothin' escaped dat blast alive." Jōnouchi managed to choke out, his throat thick with unshed tears. His lovers wrapped the sobbing brunet in a comforting embrace. _

_Mortified looks passed along the Demon's. They had known that Jōnouchi, Ryou, and Mālik had all taken a major risk by leaving Heaven to be with the ones that they loved, but they didn't think that the High Angels would resort to _**killing**_ their own kind. _

_Bakura looked down when he felt something trembling, and saw salty tears streaming down his lovers face. Usually hard crimson-brown eyes softened in sympathy, as he wrapped his own arms around the smaller boy. Akefia noticed the movement, and saw Ryou buried his face into Bakura's white shirt. He placed a hand onto Ryou's shoulder, in a small form of comfort. _

_Mālik was taking deep breaths as he attempted to calm down; it had been years since the last time he had cried, and damn it, he wasn't starting now! Even though he repeated that phrase in his mind over and over again, he still clung onto Mariku and Marik. His older lovers gazed at him with sadness, but both had an arm wrapped around the smaller boys' waist. _

_Atem and Yami looked at each other, sorrow whirling around in those similar eyes of their's. _

_All of the Demon's here knew what it was like to lose someone close to them. _

_"Were you all close? To Yugi, Amane, and Serenity, I mean" Yami asked softly. Ryou looked up at Yami, a weak smile on his face. He wiped his eyes, before replying. _

_"Y-Yeah…we were…We were all cousins" Ryou said. Jōnouchi and Mālik nodded. _

_The Demon's blinked in surprise, and were instantly their anger skyrocketed to new levels. How dare those Angels ripe their lovers/friends family apart! _

_"H-How old were they?" Akefia asked, sounding kind of nervous. _

_"Well…Yug' was de same age as Ry an' Mālik at the time…so dat make him to be 'bout…nineteen now" Jōnouchi said. Mālik snorted. _

_"He always looked like he was about ten years old, though, and he definitely acted like it at times" Mālik said. Ryou and Jōnouchi all chuckled weakly. _

_"He hated it when we would make fun of his height" Ryou said. Jōnouchi nodded in agreement. _

_"And Serenity and Amane?" Mariku asked. _

_"Well, Serenity was 'bout twelve at de time…so she'd be bout sixteen I thin'" Jōnouchi said. _

_"And Amane was fifteen at the time, so she'd be nineteen years old now" Ryou said. Atem raised an eyebrow at this explanation._

_"Wait…so…does that mean that you're…triplets? Since Mālik and you are twins and all" Akefia asked stupidly. Ryou giggled while Mālik rolled his eyes. _

_"No Akefia. We just happen to be siblings with the same parents, born on the exact same day, at the exact same time. That _**SO**_ doesn't make us triplets" Mālik said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Akefia glared at Mālik as everyone started to laugh, the tension in the room lifting. _

_Ryou looked over at Jōnouchi and Mālik, smiling. It'd only been three years since they had left, but the scars of watching their loved ones die was still fresh. Nevertheless, Ryou knew that with his brother and cousin, that wound would eventually heal, and the three Angels would never forget about the sacrifices that their family made for them. _

_Jōnouchi sat up, and wiped his eyes, before a thought came to his head._

_"Wait…Yams…ya said that de Angel had amethyst colored eyes, righ'?" Jōnouchi asked. Yami nodded. _

_"Didn't we just go over this, Puppy? When we had that whole conversation about your cousins?" Seto said, sighing. Jōnouchi scowled at his lover, but kept his temper in check, as Seto was pregnant and all._

_"I ain't no puppy Seto" Jōnouchi growled before redirecting his attention to Ryou and Mālik. "Ry, Mālik, aren't only 'Igh Nobles orn wid amethyst colored eyes?" Jōnouchi asked. Ryou and Mālik blinked, before gasping. _

_"Your right Jōnouchi! Only the Higher of the Seven Lords of Heaven are born with that kind of eyes" Ryou exclaimed. Mālik paled at the thought. The Demon's looked confused._

_"What do you mean?" Marik asked. _

_"You all know about the Seven Lords of Heaven, right?" Mālik asked. When he received nods of confirmation, he continued. "All Angels are taught when we are young about the Seven Lords; the Two Main Houses and the Five Middle Houses. Each house has a unique eye color that is said that was bestowed upon the families by the Gods themselves. Jōnouchi's house has the honey gold eyes; the eyes of Wealth, prosperity and Wisdom. Ryou and my father's house had the lavender eyes; the eyes of Royalty, magic, and Mystery. Our mother's house had the eyes of chocolate; Earth, Order, Convention, and Neutrality. Then there was the house of the pink eyes; love and beauty._

_"The Red eyes was Action, confidence, Courage, and Vitality. The eyes of White- purity, cleanliness, and Healing. Finally, the last of the eyes where those with the Amethyst eyes; the color Spiritual, Magic, Feeling, Sensitivity, and Loyalty." Mālik explained._

_"Our Father's house and Yugi's House where said to have been descended from a pair of brothers; hence why our House and Yugi's House have similar eye color." Ryou said, his own chocolate brown orbs closed in fear. _

_"Yug's 'Ouse an' Mal's an' Ry's 'Ouse are da top of da top; the two Main 'Ouses of 'Eaven, while Ry's mom's 'Ouse an meh own 'Ouse or somew'ere in-between; not da lowest, but not de 'ighest of da 'Ouses," Jōnouchi offered helpfully. Mālik and Ryou nodded._

_"It was also how you could tell a True Noble from one who was from the Ärmste district," Mālik said. _

_"It's been like dat since de Emi-Jono Wars_" _Jōnouchi said. _

_"So…what's important about that?" Bakura asked._

_Atem sighed. "What's important about that is because if the person in Yami's visions does have amethyst colored eyes, it means that someone of high importance has been captured by Ushio" Atem said. _

_Seth's eyes widened in realization. "And if the Angels think that we have one of their Lords-"Seth started._

_"Then another war between the Angels and the Demons might break out" Seto finished, his face grim. The others eyes widened in realization. The last Angel-Demon war was over five thousand years ago, and over half of Egypt and Heaven had been destroyed in the outcome._

_"Shit" Bakura said, summing up everyone's thoughts on the matt_**er.**

Yami smiled at the memory, his arms tightening around his lovers' waist. Yami yawned, and closed his crimson-amethyst colored eyes, as he slowly dropped into a dreamless sleep.

Atem smiled down as he saw Yami fall asleep. He kissed the top of his husbands head softly, before burying his face into Yami's hair. '_Soft..._'Atem thought sleepily. Sifting his body so that he was laying on his back, with Yami's head resting on top of his chest, Atem closed his eyes.

Within a few minutes, the teen joined his lover in blissful sleep.

**~†º.º.º†~**

"Astrale Geister! Angriff das Junge!" German for 'Astral Spirits! Attack the boy!' i did not use google translate. I use it's a better german translator site xD  
Scheiße Warum pflegt Sie Schrei, Junge?' means- SHIT! Why won't you scream boy? In German  
Habibi- Lover in Egyptian

_Well? How was it?_ **Good? Bad? Needs to be destroyed? **_Tell us what you think!_

_**Thanks for Reading!**  
_

_**The Homunculi Twins  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is a preview of Chapter Two.** _We are in the process of writing the rest, so please be patient!_

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to all of you, our loyal readers who bear with a couple of knuckleheaded baka's. Especially **InuYoishu**, who has actually PM'd us every know and again getting on our asses about getting this story up and running! THANK YOU!

**~†º.º.º†~**

**Chapter Two:**

Crimson eyes slowly opened, tiredly blinking away the remaining sleep. Atem raised his hand and tiredly rubbed his face, moving a few stray strands of blonde fringe away from his face. Sighing, Atem started to sit up, when the Pharaoh felt a weight upon his chest, restricting his movements. Looking down, a small smile made its way to his normally hard features.

His pale lover lay halfway on his chest, his pale face burrowed into Atem's neck. Yami's usually tense face was relaxed, making him look younger then his 21 years of age. His crimson-amethyst colored eyes hidden behind long lashes that made his already beautiful orbs radiate with warmth and love. Atem smiled, noticing that his younger lovers face was peaceful, not drawn and etched with fear that usually showed when the young Demon was dreaming of the Little One.

Atem's smile flattered at the thought of the mysterious boy with wide, innocent amethyst colored eyes. The Angels and Demons had called a truce so many years ago after the last war, allowing the Angels and Demons to live in harmony. Now, so many years later, it was no surprise that Atem, Pharaoh of Upper andLower Egypt, Ruler of Egypt's Demon community, was concerned for the young Angel. Even though most Angels looked down on those who mated with a Demon, thinking that they 'went against their ways' or something like that, but it wasn't illegal in either Heaven or on Earth.

However…the dreams that Yami were having showed that Ushio was working with an Angel, an Angel who was beating, slowly killing one of his own kind. It worried Atem, knowing that Ushio, as much as he hated it, was a powerful Demon that rivaled his own strength, was working with an Angel. Ushio _hated_ Angels with a passion, so to hear that he was _working_ with an Angel that scared the shit out of him.

Sighing, the Pharaoh raised a hand and started to card it through his lovers' surprisingly soft hair, knowing that it would help calm him down. Atem's eyes lost focus as he began to think

Angels were known for there extraordinary kindness and loyalty. They never hurt anything, especially their own kind, unless they are threatened. If the Little One had threatened the Angel, then it might be understandable after the first time, but Yami's been having these…dreams, visions, whatever's for almost a year now. Why was the Angel tormenting the Little One? What had he done? It confused Atem more and more as he continued thinking on it. _'Damn it!'_ Atem cursed, getting even more pissed by the second. _'I need to figure out what the hell is going on! If the Angels are teaming up with Ushio, a known criminal in Heaven and Earth, then something big is going on. Are the Angels preparing for another war?'_ Atem thought, his temper slowly rising.

"Até, as much as I love you, I think I love my hair more" a baritone voice drawled from beneath him, startling the young Pharaoh. Atem looked down into sleepy, but amused crimson-amethyst eyes.

"Oh, sorry Yami" Atem said sheepishly, releasing the tight hold on is lovers hair. Said lover raised his hand up and patted it, mumbling something suspiciously like 'stupid lovers who think they can rip out my hair' Atem chuckled softly and bent down to place a tender kiss on his lovers forehead.

"Good morning Yami."

"Good morning Até. May I ask what had you so upset that you decided to give me a bald spot on my head?" Yami asked softly, returning the kiss. Atem gave him a weak smile.

"I was just thinking of the Little One." Atem admitted sadly, his crimson colored eyes filled with sorrow. "I was thinking about Ushio, who was working with that Angel, and wondering what the Little One did, or didn't do to earn such treatment. And if maybe the Angels were going to violate the truce and attack us."

Yami stared up at his lover, his crimson-amethyst eyes sparkling when the sunlight caught it, before he sighed and snuggled closer to his lover.

"I have been to" Yami muttered. "I'm worried about him. I know he won't last much longer if Ushio and the Angel continue to torture him. His spirit is weak, and getting weaker with each passing day."

Atem sighed and continued carding his tanned hand through his younger lovers' hair. "If what you say is true, and I do not doubt that it is, then we need to set up a meeting with the Gods and discuss this, and how it will affect both Earth and Heaven."

Yami nodded his head in agreement, sighing softly. Five thousand years after the last war, with the truce still strong (or at least…they hoped it was still strong), the Demons on Earth and Angels in Heaven still avoided each other for personal reasons. Demons had different views on life as did Angels, and out of respect, they left each other alone. A meeting between the two species was rare, usually only happening during the Annual Summit where the Gods of Heaven and the Seven Lords of Heaven, the Thirteen Demon Lords and One Ruler, and the King of Humans got together. To call a meeting seven months early was unheard of.

"When should we send in the request?" Yami asked softly. Above him, Atem sighed as he thought about it.

"In a few days; tomorrow at the earliest. We can't do it today as we will be busy with the Counsel today." Atem said. Yami nodded his head before he sat up and stretched, his back arching much like a cat would do. Atem let out a small whine of protest when his lovers' warm body left his, causing Yami to crack a smile.

"Sorry Até, but like you said, we have a busy day today, so we need to get up" Yami said, a large smirk plastered on his face, causing Atem to scowl at his lover. Giving his lover a kiss on his forehead, Yami got up and pulled on one of the elegant satin red black silk robes he had gotten as a courting gift a few years ago from Atem. Swaying his hips slightly, earning a whistle of approval from his husband and lover, Yami walked to the elegant mahogany doors of there room and opened it a crack. Poking his head out, he spotted a young servant girl with dark brown hair and bright golden eyes in the normal clothes of a servant gowns (a knee-high light brown dress that was light enough to not have a heat stroke when doing the chores in the summer, but heavy enough to not be see-through) walking down the hallway.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Yami called softly. The girl lifted her head slightly, making sure not to make direct eye contact, which was forbidden for all of those of lower class, and walked over to the young teen, bowing when she reached him.

"Yes my Lord?"

Yami smiled. "If you're not doing something else, would you go and see if the Kitchen Master is still there and ask her if she could make something for Pharaoh Atem and myself?" Yami asked, making sure to let the young girl know that if she was doing something else, then to get another person to do it.

"Of course my Lord. I will be honored to go" the young girl said, smiling at the young Demon. Yami beamed.

"Thank you. Oh, and do you know if High Priests' Seth and Seto, Torture Masters Bakura and Marik, Executioners Akefia and Mariku, Captains Joey and Malik, and Healer Ryou are up?"

The young girl paled at the mention of the five Demons where mentioned. No doubt, the young girl had heard of Bakura, Marik, Mariku, and Akefia's sadistic streaks and Seto's infamous temper. Seth was nearly as bad as his Akhu, but was more…level headed then the others.

"T-the executioners, Torture Masters, and High Priests are up, however I have not seen their other lovers. W-would you l-like me t-to wake them?" the young girl literally began to tremble at the thought of having to wake up the pregnant lovers of the people who can kill and torture you without a care in the world. Mentally, Yami sighed. Those six...

Yami smiled softly at the girl. "No, I'll send Até to do that. I'd rather not send someone to a rather...painful death" Yami grimaced slightly, causing the young girl to visibly relax. She chuckled softly, before she nodded her head in agreement.

"Very well Milord; is there anything else you may need?" the girl asked.

"No, thank you. You are dismissed" Yami said, waving a hand in a sign of dismissal. The young girl bowed once more and quickly left.

Yami smiled and went back into his room, only to be ensnared in his husband's strong arms.

"So what is this I hear about me going to wake up three pregnant people, two of which are Demons?" Atem asked, amusement in his voice.

"Umm…would you believe me if I said you didn't hear anything?" Yami asked cheekily, causing Atem to laugh.

"Not at all Lover of mine, not at all" Atem replied. Yami sighed in mock disappointment.

"Damn, I thought you would have" Yami muttered, shaking his head playfully.

Atem shook his head; his crimson colored eyes alight with amusement. Atem was happy; slowly but surely his lover was starting to show his old self again. Since the visions of the Little One had started, Yami had withdrawn into himself, hiding away his emotions and retreating to his former self. And to be honest, as much as he wanted to help the Little One, Atem hated him.

Hated him for what he was doing to his lover, his husband, his Mate, his One. He hated the Little One for causing Yami to go back into that scared, abused child that he, Akefia, Mariku and Seth had found nearly five years ago.

As soon as those feelings appeared, they were immediately squashed, chopped, pureed, destroyed, and locked into a small box, which was promptly thrown into the dungeons and the key was lost forever more. Atem knew, deep, deep down inside, that it wasn't the Little One's fault for being in his situation. Atem knew that if the Little One had known what he was doing, he would have been horrified. How Atem knew, he didn't know; it was just a…sense that the Pharaoh had, similar to his 'Yami sense', as Bakura and Akefia had so aptly put it.

**~†º.º.º†~**

**And that's all we managed to write.**_ Please understand that this is going to be a very slow moving story, but we WILL update it._ **We do NOT abandon stories. **_  
_

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**_The Homunculi Twins_  
**


	3. And the Winner is

Dear Readers of [_insert fanfiction story name here_];

Hi everyone! The Homunculi Twins here. So this isn't an update like you guys are most likely hoping for, so first of, we want to apologize.

Second off, the results of our poll are in! And the winner is...

**DIMMING LIGHT! ***confetti gets thrown into air, winning music gets played*

Whoa! Thanks so much for voting everyone! We'll try to have an update in about two weeks, now that we have a story to focus on.

Here is the official **Update List**. The **Update List **has: The Anime/Cartoon/Movie category, the title, and how many votes it has. There were a two sets of ties (underlined) in the voting, so we just put the ties in alphabetical order.

* * *

**OFFICIAL UPDATE LIST:**

_Yu-Gi-Oh!:_ 'Dimming Light' –** 63**

_Naruto:_ 'Uzumaki Revenge' –** 33**

_Yu-Gi-Oh!:_ 'Angels and Demons: A Twisting Love' –** 32**

_Transformers - BayVerse:_ 'Eden' – **29**

_Bleach:_ 'Red Sky Betrayal' – **28**

_Transformers - Animated:_ 'Queen Bee' – **28**

_Transformers - BayVerse:_ 'More than Meets the Eye' – **25**

_Avengers - MovieVerse:_ 'Hell Hath no Fury Like a Woman Scorned' – **19**

_Transformers - Animated:_ 'Surrogate Mother' – **16**

_Yu-Gi-Oh!:_ 'A Bruising Love' – **16**

_Transformers - BayVerse:_ 'Children of the AllSpark' –** 15**

_Fullmetal Alchemist/Yu-Gi-Oh!:_ 'Heavenly Sins' – **6**

* * *

We will be updating in this _exact_ order (Most votes to Least votes). We're sorry if this isn't very cool of us, but this will help us focus our muse more towards our stories.

Once again, thanks so much for voting, all **184** of you! (This number also includes those who PM'd us their votes, or left it in their reviews.) To all **85** of the people who put us on their **Favorites**, thank you! To all of the **74** people who put us on their **Alerts**, thank you as well!

We hope that you will continue supporting us, and that you continue to read all of our stories!

With love;

Sapphire and Elizabeth


End file.
